Generally, a refrigerator is a home appliance which enables food to be stored at a low temperature in an internal storage space covered by a door. The refrigerator may be configured so that an inside of the storage space is cooled using cooling air generated through heat exchange with a refrigerant circulated through a refrigeration cycle, and thus the stored food may be stored in an optimum state.
Many recent refrigerators have become bigger and have become multifunctional based on changes in consumers' dietary life and a trend toward high-quality product. Refrigerators having various structures and equipment for convenience in consideration of user convenience have been brought to the market.
Typically, refrigerator doors are opened and closed in a rotating manner. To this end, the door and a main body in which the storage space is formed may be rotatably coupled by a hinge. In some cases, a hinge may include a hinge plate fixed to a main body and a hinge pin connecting the hinge plate to a door to serve as a rotation shaft of the door. In some cases, a hinge may include a mounting plate on which a hinge pin is installed and a vertical flange to which the mounting plate is riveted.